


Father

by KirraWhiteTigress



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirraWhiteTigress/pseuds/KirraWhiteTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU, ficlet/drabble. Frexspar has passed away; Elphaba is called to his funeral to mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the time of my parents' divorce. I originally didn't intend on posting it, but I figured now that everything's stable it wouldn't be a bad idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters in it.

The news of her father's death didn't surprise her. She had always known the day would come sooner rather than later. What did surprise her was that her sister had sent an invitation to the funeral. It was to be held at Colwen Grounds; only family members were allowed to view the body before it was laid to rest in the Thropp Cemetery next to his wife, Melena.

The funeral went without incident. Not even Nessa, the closest to Frexspar, shed a tear during the ceremony. He was put in the ground and covered by six feet of dry dirt. That was it. No special honors. No fond words. Just stony silence and a sense of duty, even from his own children.

Only one person lingered at the grave marker while everyone else returned indoors. She stared at the name etched into the slab of marble. Anyone could have easily assumed she was praying for the Unnamed God or Whoever Lives In The Sky to watch over Frex's soul in the Afterlife; her head was bowed and her hands were clasped tightly in front of her. But then she spat on the overturned dirt. That was quickly followed by a large bootprint stomped in the center of the grave. She turned to leave, her damage done.

"Good riddance."


End file.
